Launching a boat from a trailer normally requires two people. As a driver backs the trailer holding a boat into the water, the boat must separate from the trailer. One method to remove the boat involves backing the trailer into the water with sufficient momentum for the boat to glide off the trailer, but this requires that the boat be unsecured to the trailer. During the unloading process using momentum, however, boats can come off the trailer and into the water with significant momentum, which can cause the boat to float away. To make sure that the boat does not float away, one or more additional people can hold one or more ropes secured to the boat in order to ensure that the boat does not float away or ram against an adjacent dock. Boaters, however, sometimes enjoy boating alone or with individuals unable to help with the boat unloading process. Simply tying a rope between a dock and a boat during an unloading process, however, can be dangerous as the rope can become tangled in the trailer, the momentum of the boat can jerk the dock and damage the dock, or cause a recoil that causes the boat to smash into the dock. Other people may try to launch a boat by positioning the boat and trailer in the water and physically pushing the boat off the trailer, which can cause physical injury and require that the boater get into the water. There is thus a need for a boat-launching device that improves safety and allows users to stay dry.